Many industrial machines, such as electric rope or power shovels are known to have implements that are rotatable about a swing axis of the machine to perform one or more operations at a worksite. Operators of such machines need to be aware of the machine surroundings to perform smooth operations at the worksite. However, the operator can directly see only a portion of surroundings of the machines, such as the surroundings that are visible from the front and/or the rear window of the machine. There exist a number of blind spots around the machine at the worksite, that may not be directly visible to the operator during operation of the machine. Therefore, precise control of the implement to position the implement accurately at the worksite becomes a challenge for the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,030,332 (hereinafter referred to as the '332 patent) relates to a method, apparatus and system for generating an indication of an object within an operating ambit of heavy loading equipment. The system includes a plurality of sensors disposed about a periphery of the loading equipment, each being operable to generate a proximity signal in response to detecting an object within a coverage region of the sensor. The proximity signal includes an indication of at least an approximate distance between the sensor and the object. A processor circuit is operably configured to define an alert region extending outwardly and encompassing swinging movements of outer extents of the loading equipment. The processor circuit is operably configured to receive proximity signals from the plurality of sensors, process the signals to determine a location of the object relative to the loading equipment, and initiate an alert when the location falls within the alert region.